


The Wayward Initiative

by TheWaywardSoldier



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSoldier/pseuds/TheWaywardSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers AU. S.H.I.E.L.D needs the very best to safeguard the world. Fury doesn't expect them to get along. He knows not all of them are taking the roles they were destined to. If the world hadn't decided to end before he could deal with that - the idjits might have actually been useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold, Dark, Winter's Night

"In what world was a meerkat going to pass as a nun, Kevin?" Charlie screwed her eyes shut and rubbed the migraine that had formed after the seventeenth explosion. The infamous Black Widow had dealt with thousands of explosions. It didn't normally get to her. It was just that the infamous-and-completely-idiotic Hawkeye had made the situation so stressful that the backing track of big bangs had pushed her over the edge.

"It worked in Botswana." Kevin threw down his bow, like it wasn't a prized possession, and belly flopped onto his bed in their safe house.

"Budapest isn't Botswana." Charlie finally managed to yank her boot off, sitting on her own bed, and chucked it lamely to Kevin's side of the room. "Not that I believe that story at all. Botswana makes even less sense than Budapest for successful meerkat heists."

"This wasn't meant to be a heist," Kevin spoke into his pillow. "And it wasn't all my fault. Ms. I-can-take-seventeen-guards-at-once."

"Sixteen out of seventeen isn't bad. I got the last sucker eventually." Charlie rebutted. "At least my screw up was a laugh. There's nothing funny about exploding meerkats."

Kevin rolled over on his bed to look at her.

"You heard that sentence right?"

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. 

Charlie knew which phone had interrupted their argument, despite the pile of fifty she was sat next too. Going under cover sometimes meant old technology. Potentially her biggest pet peeve. She flipped the damn phone open.

Today couldn't get any worse. 

"Dammit Fury…"

Kevin sat up.

"What now?"

Charlie looked back to him. Expression suggesting he already knew.

"He's going ahead with it. He's pulling them together." Charlie chucked the phone back down. "Pack your bags Bartran, we're becoming Avengers."

...

"You give my life direction, You make everything so clear." Jo threw her head back against the headrest. Punctuating the rhythm of the song she and Captain America had blasting through the radio. The super soldier in question drummed his fingers on the wheel and took the next verse.

"And even as I wander - I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window - On a cold, dark winter's night…And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might!" Dean probably wasn't looking at the road as much as he should be. Agent 13 was the only one who would share his enthusiasm for love ballads. It was his favorite thing about the future. He had to make the most of it. Jo joined in for the chorus – together they had enough passion in the music to break the windows.

"AND I CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE! I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED FIGHTING FOR!"

"Guys, seriously, we're on a mission." The Falcon broke the mood through their comms units. It was a wonder Benny's husky southern voice could be heard over the heart baring of Reo Speedwagon.

"Don't be a buzz kill, brother." Dean turned down the music a little. Only a little. Benny continued like he couldn't tell.

"I've taken down three watchmen on this block. I think I'm getting close."

Dean carried on singing. If he wasn't listening, Agent 13 was. It really didn't seem like he was listening.

"And if I have to crawl upon the floor,"

"Dean-"

"Come crushing through your door!"

"Seriously…"

"Benny, I can't fight this feeling anymore!"

The joke was shot dead as a loud explosion crashed over comms. Crackling noises replaced Benny's voice. Jo and Dean's expressions dropped. Jo sat up and stared at the speakers. Dean glanced between them and the road.

"Falcon?"

More crackling noises.

"Benny, dammit, answer me!"

"Bastard took my…king wing off…." The reply was broken with static.

"You okay?" Dean pushed, speeding up the golf. He hated this damn golf.

"I'm fine, Rogers – but grounded." With that Benny's comms broke out completely. Dean drove even faster.

"Where was he?"

Jo could only supply a rough co-ordinate. Dean broke a few road laws and slammed the breaks. His helmet was down, his shield in the back seat. Agent 13 already had her gun poised and ready for an attack as Dean took his shield. They were at a cross roads. He signaled that they take separate directions.

The roads of the city carried on as usual around Dean – until he reached a burning car. Until he heard the screaming. The further Captain America ran the more civilians ran against him. An explosion rocketed up ahead. Smoke cleared over the figure standing on a car, clad in black, shoulder length brown hair swaying. They raised their gun to someone still covered by the smoke. The Falcons wing lay as part of the roads debris. Dean forced himself to move faster, raising his shield, jumping from one car to another – ready to tackle what looked like the ring leader of the men who'd been plaguing the city. The one they'd been hunting. The Ghost Story that was The Winter Soldier. The soldier turned at the last minute. Dean raised his shield – not exactly expecting to have to deal with the force and the clang of metal against metal.

"Son of a Bi -" Dean's surprise was cut off as the soldier landed a punch to his jaw, up through the chin. Dean fell back. The Soldier fell back onto the car roof but recovered methodically. Dean was almost too late in pulling his shield back as the bullets fired at him. The soldier rolled off the car once his ammo was out. Dean dived for the shelter of the other side. This dude's outfit was freakin' made of guns. More bullets broke the windows as Dean ran for the other side. He took a dive. Managed to kick the new gun away. It didn't make a difference. The Soldier took hold of the shield with a metal arm. Metal arm. Someone should have given Captain America that memo. The soldier landed a few punches, twisting Dean around his own shield shaped icon until he was on the floor.

Dean rolled over. The soldier threw away the shield. The fight now was a whirl of precise limb movements. The Soldier span Dean around. Dean kicked out. The Soldier pulled a knife. Dean knocked it away, the black muzzle from the Soldiers face going with it. Captain America flipped The Winter Soldier onto the floor. The Soldier's expression never changed from that of murder. Dean couldn't even remember what his mission was. He was back in the 1940's.

"Sammy?"

The Soldier kicked out. Now Dean was on the floor and the Soldier's expression was blurred by the hair that fell in his face. It only looked a little puzzled.

"Who the hell is Sammy?"


	2. Hail Hell

Iron Man's suit folded open around him, walking into his elaborate sky scraper from the highest floor. The bar had his immediate attention. He'd picked up the bottle of champagne before he even noticed the aging man in a fine suit and clashing tattered baseball cap. He carried on pouring his drink anyway, chucking a tiny umbrella into the glass even if it wasn't customary for the beverage.

"Fergus Stark?" Director Fury asked, hands in pockets. STARK was written in big glowing letters outside of this place. Iron Man assumed you'd notice that if you were going to go through the effort to break in. You didn't need to ask.

"Crowley Stark." He sneered. "The name is legally changed."

"Our records say Fergus." The man's voice was gruff and nonchalant. Crowley hated Director Fury.

"Your records are wrong." Iron Man didn't offer Director Fury a glass of champagne as he walked around his bar, into the wide open space of the room Fury had made himself at home in. "Why are you here? I was told S.H.I.E.L.D lost interest in me."

"They did." Fury agreed. "Now we've changed our minds. Circumstances change."

"The Avengers initiative failed didn't it? Since the moment I was ruled out I hear?" Crowley continued to stroll towards Fury. He had no intention in keeping the bitterness out of his voice. "Because I'm…Volatile? Self-obsessed? Don't work well with others? We both know the real reason was because of that little accident I had in the lab. And yet now you've come crawling back…"

"Personal profiling is no longer important." Fury didn't seem phased by Crowley's attitude. Iron Man nodded, as if coming to the end of considering this offer. He looked back to Fury and threw the rest of his champagne over him. The umbrella fell to the floor.

"That was for ruling me out the first time." Crowley said. Fury glared up from his champagne soaked suit. "Now when do I start?"

...

"Why did you start working for Hell, Sam?"

Agent 13 sat across from the Winter Soldier. The Soldier was caged in glass, cuffed to his chair and staring forward with the same kill, kill, kill expression. He didn't move, not even to flick the locks of hair that had fallen forward out of his face. The peak of confusion was still there. Every now and then he'd glance around the room. Like he was looking for someone. He very rarely replied.

"That's not my name."

Jo didn't change her expression. That was the most information she'd gotten out of him for a while. She dared to push forward.

"What is your name then?"

The Soldier didn't seem to understand the question.

"…I…Hail Hell."

Jo looked down to the paper in front of her. Not that it had anything important on it. She just needed somewhere to look that wasn't murderous eyes.

"Why did you start working for Hell?"

The Soldier caved his eyebrows in. Leaning his head back and screwing his eyes shut. Like the confusion caused physical pain.

"Hail Hell."

Jo nodded and checked her watch. Dean had probably punched Fury in the face and been arrested himself by now. It had been hard enough to catch the Winter Soldier with a wingless Falcon and an emotionally compromised Captain America.

Dean had not in fact punched Director Fury in the face by that moment in time – because Director Fury did not deem it necessary to be there whilst S.H.I.E.L.D's greatest asset had a break down because Sammy was alive. Sammy is alive and they're not letting me see him. Too emotionally involved my ass…

"WHERE IS HE?" Dean yelled, taking a S.H.I.E.L.D agent by the scruff of the shirt. "Where could Fury possibly be that's more important than what Hell has done with my brother?"

Dean started hitting things. The agents with barely enough clearance to know what was going on cowered in the corner. They couldn't really tackle Captain America to the floor, after all.

"What's he got against lamps?" One Agent whispered to the other as Dean kicked one of the lamps he'd knocked off the table. The agent next to him flinched.

"I don't know but he says the Winter Soldier is a Samuel Barnes. They're not even brothers."

"Captain Rogers." Director Fury appeared in the doorway. His battered baseball cap clashed with his suit horribly. He was too important for anyone to tell him. Today the suit in question was stained. No one asked about that either. Probably because Dean was too preoccupied with yelling at him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I had business in New York."

"More important than Hell screwing my brother's mind to turn him into a killing machine? I thought he was dead. Did you know about this, Fury?"

"Now come on, we've talked about this. I don't want you just to see me as Robert Fury – or Director Fury – just call me Bobby."

Dean was very close to fulfilling Jo's assumption and leaving Fury with a black eye.

"Answer the damn question."

Fury took his hat off and chucked it on the table. Running his hand through his swept back, graying hair.

"I knew about the Winter Soldier. I didn't know it was your old army buddy inside him."

"He's more than an old army buddy you son of a bitch. Now let me talk to him."

Fury considered him for a moment before nodding. Dean remembered what it was like to breathe again. Bobby added a condition before he lost Captain America's focus completely.

"Under one condition."

Back in the interrogation room, The Winter Soldier had ignored another one of Agent 13's questions. Jo was about to repeat it, before the Soldier looked her in the eye. He'd been staring at the corner of the room. He looked at her to speak.

"The man on the bridge…who was he?"

Jo perked up. It still wasn't clear what had happened to Samuel Barnes, it was her job to ascertain why, but it was clear that he didn't remember who he was.

"Dean Rogers. Captain America." She supplied quickly, staring into the Soldier's dead eyes that didn't look so dead at the moment. He nodded. It was a small nod, he was still clearly confused, but there was something more there.

"…I knew him."

...

"Another."

Castiel Chuckson sat in a rundown diner, staring quizzically over his empty plate, towards Lady Meg - who still hadn't touched her burger. Donna Lewis laughed, mouth smeared with ketchup.

"Make that order a double."

The waitress clicked her gum and rolled her eyes to Meg.

"You?"

"I'm still working through the grease I already have. Thanks." She didn't sound very thankful. The waitress nodded and walked away. Meg glared between the other two. Donna worked through another bite of the three layer burger – Castiel stared at her with a dead expression. "Isn't Professor Selvig supposed to be here?"

"Ash?" Donna asked through her mouthful. "He was last seen running naked around Stonehenge. He'll probably be a little late."

Two more burgers were slipped in front of them. The waitress left without another word. Castiel was too distracted with the lump of protein to pay attention to the diner door opening with a chime. Someone scrapped up a chair and sat with them in a confident thud. Lady Meg was still the only one paying attention.

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman with short black hair didn't bat an eye as she replied.

"Agent Mills. I believe you've heard of S.H.I.E.L.D? I'm here to talk about Castiel Chuckson's brother."

Up until this point, Castiel hadn't taken his eyes off the burger he'd immediately began to work through. He took in this Agent Mills as he chewed.

"Raphael?"

"No, Castiel. I think you know which one I mean."

"Michael?"

"No."

"Uriel?"

"No – Loki."

Castiel stopped chewing and processed the information. Lady Meg carried on guessing for him.

"Hannah?"

"No. Loki."

"Zachariah?"

"Loki."

"Balthazar? If it's him. You're outta luck. He left Asgard to open his own Midgard nightclub two years ago."

"I'm talking about Loki, Lady Meg, and you know it."

"Loki is of no concern for humanity." Castiel said, like Meg hadn't been winding up the Agent. The Agent who was speaking about Castiel's brother with a clear threat in her voice.

"S.H.I.E.L.D begs to differ. He killed 80 people in two days."

Castiel swallowed the burger that he'd left in his mouth for so long that it had lost all flavor. Agent Mills couldn't help notice how much his neutral expression fell completely dead. His voice was deep enough to feel like a constant threat.

"Midgard should not want any more of its citizens dead. He is Asgard's responsibility. What do you think we're doing here?"

Agent Mills raised her eyebrows and looked at the plates they sat around.

"It looks like your stuffing you faces with fat and waiting for the problem to solve itself if I'm honest."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her.

"If humans go after Loki even more blood will be spilt. Leave this to Asgard. You don't stand a chance."

"I think you're underestimating just how many people on this planet are extraordinary, Chuckson." Agent Mills folded her arms, looking at Castiel like he wasn't a Norse God with a magical hammer under the table. "S.H.E.I.L.D has a proposition for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week our Avengers meet! (and Loki shows himself to be a little different than he is in the movie) in chapter 3 "Gotta Catch 'Em All" Feedback and suggestions always welcome :D


	3. Gotta Catch 'Em All

It was raining Weedle. Wartortles and Blastoise's scurried over the pavement. Silhouettes of more monsters flashed over the grand building that still had faint orchestral music streaming out of it. Dean Rogers had no idea what any of these words meant. He had no idea what any of these creatures were. In fact, he was rapidly questioning whether SHIELD was really an asylum he'd been sent to after coming out of the ice and this was all some ridiculous dream. The Croconaw that tackled him to the ground was all too real.

Dean pushed the Pokémon off with his shield, fighting his way through the monsters with little clue as to why SHIELD had given him this mission as part of the deal for letting him talk to Sam. Apparently a powerful hostile was targeting the building, that looked like it had a protective shield against anyone who wasn't in top hat and tails. SHIELD had plenty of agents who'd had a lot more experience than Dean, why he had to be the one tripping over these stupid, adorable, fluffy monsters was beyond him. It didn't look like they were hurting anyone but each other and committing one or two hundred acts of vandalism anyway.

Captain America fell onto the steps before the building, tripped over by a Meowth. Screaming ran through the air. People hurried past him and into the Pokémon sea. There was nowhere else to go. Not from the man with combed back brown hair and fine fitted tailed suit that strolled out behind them. He dragged a scepter, the point glowing a miraculous blue.

Dean dragged himself forward. Pulled himself to his feet, and charged at him. The Norse God he'd been sent after feigned a stance that was ready to fight and swung his staff at Dean's ankles at the last minute. Captain America took the force into a roll and span back at him. The suited man smiled.

"I was expecting better than that Dean-o." He span the scepter between his fingers. Dean grunted and made another charge, this time more prepared to drag him down the steps with him, as he was sent into another trip. They rolled into the array of monsters. The things were too small to trample them, but annoying enough to trip Dean up a few times as he struggled to his feet. The suited man swung his scepter around. Dean span to kick it away and aimed a punch.

Rain began to batter the clearing and the Pokémon. This guy knew how to fight, but he stopped to look up at the change in weather. Dean grinned.

"What's the matter?" he called over the battering rain, letting his bravado loose like it was a fight move. "Scared of a little lightning?"

The suited man gave him a pointed look.

"Not a fan of what follows."

Thunder rattled a head. Lightning cracked the sky and Dean's fight with the Norse God was broken with the falling whirl of red. This brunette had shorter hair, tussled like he'd been strapped to a comet. Rain ran down the muscles that lay bare beneath the red cape and silver armor. His face was like thunder - not that he seemed to notice the irony in that. His blue eyes dug into the suited man, gripping a brick sized hammer like it was nothing.

"Gabriel."

His voice was deep and powerful. They were in the middle of a fight. Dean wanted nothing more than to get this over with and try to talk some memory into Sam. As Captain America, Dean was used to a swelling patriotism - but even so, he couldn't help thinking that hot damn that was one fine Norse God. The God with the scepter rolled his eyes.

"Please! Gabriel was so three seasons ago. It's Loki now."

The new Norse God didn't miss a beat.

"You've gone too far this time Loki."

"Castiel." Loki closed his eyes, like he was exhausted by having to explain this to him. "You are a Great Big Bag of Dicks. If you took that stick outta your ass for long enough to realize how boring you are, you'd understand. Look around!" He raised his scepter as a Pikachu ran past him. "This is hilarious."

"People are dead." Castiel strode forward, hammer lifted. Loki shrugged.

"People die all the time. At least they stand out when they're being torn to shreds by a rabid Winnie the Pooh."

"I do not understand that reference." Castiel dismissed. Still moving forward.

"I do." Dean felt the need to admit. Picking up his shield and walking alongside Castiel. Loki didn't flinch. Not even as rock music began to blast through the sky. His lack of reaction would have convinced Dean and Castiel that it was Loki's doing – until a life sized red tin man flew past. It slowed and hovered at their side, guns unfolding from its shoulders.

"Hello Boys." The British Accent crumbled through its speakers. The lights in its eyes glanced between the three of them.

"What the F -" Dean began. The future was so, so weird. Loki interrupted him.

"The Tin Man is here!" He looked between Dean and Castiel. "You look like Captain Courage. Which means you must be looking for your brain, brother."

Castiel took a step forward. His voice became furious with his desperation.

"What happened to you?"

Before Loki could reply they were interrupted with blaring noise once more. A plane blew the litter and the leaves of the trees and the Pokémon running around the clearing as it settled to hover around the group. A woman's voice came from it. Loud and clear.

"Loki, stand down."

Iron Man turned his head to the plane. Guns still pointed at Loki even if he wasn't paying attention.

"Miss me, Agent Bradbrunov?"

"Shut up, Crowley." Charlie's voice came out repulsed. But the sort of repulsed that was tired of hearing the metal guys voice.

"Hey Castiel." A man's voice came from the plane next. "We haven't met officially, but I was sent to spy on you the first time you came to earth. Good to see you again. I'm Agent Bartran by the way."

Castiel stared at the plane. Whilst the Avengers around him were distracted, Loki had begun to shuffle away, an army of Squirtles scattering around them. The group of superheroes bickered in the confusion of why so many of them were there and who should be the one to take Loki in, with no sings of reaching a conclusion any time soon. Gabriel began to whistle and walk with more confidence. Until, that is, he was shot in the back.

"I said stand down!" Charlie yelled from the plane. Loki turned around to glare at the hump of metal destroying all of his Pokémon.

"Ow."

Castiel grunted and span his hammer. Loki rolled his eyes. The rain fell heavier. Thunder rattled. Lightning cracked down to the hammer. Castiel threw it forward and the light went with. The clearing filled with light and flashed away in an instant. Dean was the only one with his head showing, but everyone's eyes went wide as they stared at Castiel.

Loki had fallen back onto the floor. He spluttered as he pushed himself back up, hair messy and covered in gravel. The grounded heroes chased towards him. Iron Man landing gracefully on the floor to re-aim his guns. Castiel raised his hammer again. Dean gripped his shield. Gabriel sighed and looked between them, raising his hands in surrender.

"Any chance you'd let me go so I can play hard to get?" Loki's smile was lopsided. "No? Fine..."

Crowley was ready to grab him and fly. Or maybe be persuaded to join Charlie and Kevin. Dean blocked him with his shield.

"First of all," he glared at Loki. A charmander scurried past them. "Get rid of all these things."

Loki grunted and clicked his fingers. The Pokémon disappeared. As Crowley hoarded Loki on board with Charlie and Kevin, Captain America and Castiel Chuckson following behind, the Avengers fell back to arguing over who had really been sent to capture him.

In the clearing before the grand building, a lone jigglypuff blew across the scene like a dust ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we have more of Loki's fooling around, an Avengers group huddle and a bowel movement scene with Captain America and The Winter Soldier in Chapter 4: "The Avengers Initiative". 
> 
> Hope you're having a good Hellaitus, I'm always a fan of any feedback or suggestions you have, until next time - adios.


	4. The Avengers Initiative

"This cage is nice" Loki declared after a lengthy examination of the round and empty glass chamber he'd been marched into. "You do all this for me?"

Director Bobby stared at him, expression unchanging as response to his question. Loki carried on like nothing against politeness protocol had happened.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have bothered making this place so clean and roomy."

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you, Loki. You so much as touch that glass you've got a 20,000 ft drop below you…In other words; boot." He gestured to the lever on the control panel he guarded. "Your snide ass." He pointed back to Loki.

The Norse God smiled out a chuckle.

"You could throw me into a pit of turd and still have it be fit to cage a Norse God. I'm not the only new passenger aboard this ship. So tell me, Boss. Which one of that SHIELD cheer-leading squad is the monster?"

...

"Your moms name was Mary."

Dean smiled. He wanted to keep it small. He didn't want the Winter Soldier to know how much getting his old brother in arms back meant to him. But Sam was back. Watching Sammy fall off a train and into an icy drop had messed Dean up big time. Crashing-a-plane-into-the-ocean big time. He had to play this right. Sam was remembering something, and Dean needed to convince SHIELD he was the key to unlocking more.

"Yeah, Sammy. So was yours."

Sam's expression was still mainly emotionless. Only now it had a permanent pinch of confusion to it. Dean had insisted they let him out of his cage, but he was still cuffed to the table. Dean sat on one end. Sam at the other. The Soldier considered Dean, looking him up and down.

"It's a common American Name. I never thought I could be American. I never thought about a mother."

Dean's smile dropped. He wasn't sure he wanted to push that anymore just yet. He tried another memory.

"Remember Rockaway Beach? I blew all our money on hot dogs. You didn't know. I gave you the last three dollars to try and win that stuffed bear for the blonde."

Sam stared forward more. His features softened for a moment. Dean dared hope he was remembering something. When Sam fixed his eyes on him it was the same fierce curiosity.

"No."

"Her name was Jessica. You called her Jess." Dean prompted. The Soldier shook his head.

"There was a girl." Sam tried. "You and her were together. In the war. Agent Carter."

"Yeah," Dean smiled again, a nostalgic smile. "Agent Lisa Carter. Brunette."

Sam nodded, his features softening again. Dean tried another memory.

"You made me ride the Cyclone on Coney Island, I threw up."

"I don't remember." Sam said. He almost sounded regretful over it. His features almost shifted out of confusion for the first time and into something upset.

"We can keep trying, Sam. We'll fix you."

"Fix me?"

The Soldier's expression reverted back to stock confusion. He balled his hands into fists under his handcuffs. Dean severely wanted to start hitting things again. Every time he thought they made progress Sam acted as Winter Soldier-y as he ever had. He was remembering things, though, which was a plus. Even if they were just names and dates and facts. There didn't seem to be anything emotional he could attach himself to. Dean swallowed hard, he opened his mouth to say something. In that moment the door swung open behind them. Dean shot around, ready to shout out whoever had entered. When Director Bobby raised his eyebrows, hand on the door, Dean knew he was being summoned. Sometimes Captain America really hated SHIELD.

"I'm not leaving him-"

Bobby interrupted his rant.

"We made a deal, Rogers. You can come back later. Quit bellyaching and be an Avenger."

Dean kicked his chair back as he stood. He hesitated, looking back to Sam for a moment.

"Jerk."

Sam drew his eyebrows in further. He stared at Dean. Now he was definitely remembering something. He wanted to remember.

"Punk?"

Dean managed a sad smirk. _At least he wanted to remember. ___

__"We can work on that."_ _

__..._ _

___"You could throw me into a pit of turd and still have it be fit to cage a Norse God. I'm not the only new passenger aboard this ship. So tell me, Boss. Which one of that SHIELD cheer-leading squad is the monster?" ____ _

____At the head of the helicarrier, the rest of the Avengers gathered around a table, watching Fury turn away from Loki's cage. The screens went blank._ _ _ _

____"I think he's growing on me." Crowley said from over his martini. He'd left his Iron Man armor for a fitted suit. He lent back in one of the chairs. With the exception of Hawkeye and Black Widow, none of the Avengers sat within two chairs of the others._ _ _ _

____Voices came from a leading hallway. Dean and Fury rounded the corner. Dean had tried to yell at Bobby for taking him away from Sam but was forced into small talk. Now he was kind of interested. He was mad with Fury, he wasn't going to deny him dating advice._ _ _ _

____"All I'm saying is, if that cellist brought homemade lasagna to your house, she's in to you. Go visit her. Fix her wood chipper."_ _ _ _

____Bobby pulled on his cap._ _ _ _

____"Do you mean I should actually fix her wood chipper or is that a euphemism?"_ _ _ _

____"You mean like fondue-ing? No, I meant fix her damn wood chipper." Bobby and Dean joined the table. Director Fury didn't sit, he was in charge. Dean didn't sit either, He was still apprehensive of the rest of this group. The SHIELD agent known as Black Widow sat on one end of the table, sizing up the rest of the Avengers. Hawkeye sat next to her, seemingly unaware that he was still surrounded by anyone as he filled out SHIELD reports. Dean had been given plenty of paperwork after missions, he hadn't realized that people actually filled it in before it got thrown in a paper shredder._ _ _ _

____Castiel Chuckson stood too, opposite the chair Dean had moved to stand before. His arms were folded. He was practically expressionless, and yet something about him suggested he was running out of patience._ _ _ _

____"I'm guessing Agent Bradbrunov hacked into the security footage around Loki's cell. You'd all of seen the conversation we've just had." Director Bobby declared, his voice had an edge to it, but he didn't look at Charlie. Her expression didn't change, she just sat a little further back in her chair, fiddling with the end of the table. Inside her smug smile was as pleased as the Cheshire cat, despite the few minute delay she'd settled for in the video._ _ _ _

____"I still think it would be a better idea for Asgard to keep Loki under lock." Castiel pushed, the impatience was clear in his voice where it wasn't in his features. "There's nothing you humans can do that he couldn't break out of."_ _ _ _

____"He's killed our citizens, Chuckson. We don't know motive. We don't know end game. If you could supply an answer for any of those questions we'd hand him over gratefully." Fury retorted. Castiel pulled a sour face and looked at the ceiling._ _ _ _

____"You've got him by the short and curly's. I retrieved him in a magnificent fashion -" Crowley started from his seat, playing with the umbrella in his martini. Dean wasn't going to put up with his hubris._ _ _ _

____"I retrieved him."_ _ _ _

____"You let him kick you around a bit until I retrieved him." Crowley corrected. Castiel looked ready to remind them who'd knocked him down with lightning and Charlie had the airplane keys between her fingers. Crowley carried on like they weren't about to get into the same fight again. "Surely he's SHIELD's problem now. No need for this little Avengers team to stick around."_ _ _ _

____Bobby looked about done with everyone's shit._ _ _ _

____"Did you not hear what I just said? Our problems aren't solved just because you left your mansion long enough to bring him in, Stark. A being like Loki won't let this be the end of it. As much as I hate to admit it, Castiel has a point. Loki ain't our usual captive." Director Bobby leaned forward, fists on the table to impose over them. "We need power to keep him here and we need power to stop whatever he's planning next. Because you can bet your egotistical superhero asses that he's got a plan – and that he's got people outside that cage. Outside of SHIELD. You want to walk away? Go ahead. If you can sleep with some Norse or Anime apocalypse on your shoulders. The Avengers Initiative needs unity. Something to bring you idjits together. Survival and Free Will good enough for you?"_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week this simple retrieve and interrogate mission takes a turn for chaos in Chapter. 5 "Your Heroes are Scattered"
> 
> You know me. Feedback and suggestions hog. I'll take requests and everything. Any improvements you want to chuck my way. Until next time - Прощай!

**Author's Note:**

> Next time the rest of our Avengers are recruited and The Winter Soldier has a good talking to in Chapter. 2: "Hail Hell"


End file.
